


The Three Super Nerds

by inkcode007



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Best Friends, Crossover, Fluff, Friendship, Multi, Nerdiness, Original Character(s), Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-02-23 05:37:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23973142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkcode007/pseuds/inkcode007
Summary: Kai Fierro (OC) falls into Earth Prime where she meets Kara, the Super Friends, and Peter Parker! Eventually, a collection of fluff, goofy shenanigans, super friend/family love, and overall good vibes. First 4 chapters are background story for Kai, then Shenanigans.I realize the tags may be misleading, and I don't know how to fix it - OC NOT in romantic relationship with Kara (no really, I mean it).
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Original Character(s), Peter Parker/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. Where the Heck Am I?!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello! This is kind of long, but let me explain. So, here's the thing; I've been sick and tired of watching Peter and Kara get hurt. Hence, I'm creating a whole world where they don't! This will be a collection of, likely, one-shots featuring an original character. The first three chapters are meant to introduce her, how she found Kara, and how Peter ended up in this universe too. What you can expect in the future: 
> 
> -OC and Peter relationship fluff and goofiness  
> -OC and Kara Danvers best friends (actual best friends) shenanigans  
> -OC and other super friends shenanigans  
> -Eventual Supercorp inclusion (they will be together at some point)  
> -An overall collection of fluff, more fluff, a little angst, possibly humor, and lots of shenanigans where the Super Nerds are happy! 
> 
> As per usual, I DO NOT OWN Supergirl, any of its characters, anything DC related, anything Marvel related, Spider-Man, etc... but I DO OWN Kai Fierro (and all mistakes) and I hope you enjoy her adventures! 
> 
> With love,  
> Caspian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of this nerdy fluff adventure...

Chapter 1: Where the Heck Am I?! 

I’m not sure how it happened. One minute, I was deep in a magical forest, fighting a dragon, and being thrown into a snowy mountain. The next, a massive red flash set the world on fire. Everything hurt for a second, a powerful wave of pain that left my brain rattling, my bones shaking, and my lungs collapsed without air, and just as quickly - I felt nothing. The next thing I remember, said dragon was blinking at me in the middle of a street, skyscrapers twinkling under the night sky. He blinked once more, I blinked back, scrunching up my eyebrows. The magical monster rammed into me, scooping me up with one scaly paw and throwing me into one of the nearby buildings. Here’s the thing - even when you’re a magical semi-immortal, going through five walls of concrete stings. My back had also gone through a couple glass walls of a fancy looking corporate meeting room, the shards now littering pristine marble floors. Ok - was in the forest, now in a fancy building. I figured we must have triggered some kind of portal and fallen through it without noticing. 

“Oi! Why you always gotta throw me through something dude? Honestly, we’ve been doing this crap for ages, Brutus. The least you could do is show some professional courtesy,” the very ugly, very large, blue dragon roared, spewing flames into the night sky and batting his powerful wings, sending a gust of air against the building that made the steel reinforcemens moan in protest. I stood up and brushed off the debris from my suit, threading the black fabric of my cape through my fingers. There was a large burn hole in one of the corners and several tears. With a huff, I mumbled a repair enchantment, and the fabric started to stitch back together. Magic was cheaper than a dry cleaner alright? I flew out of the building and collided with the scaly mass of muscle, taking him down to the ground so he’d stop setting things on fire - in wherever we were. Brutus whimpered as his back hit the pavement, causing a crater to form around us. He tried blowing a stream of fiery breath into my face, but I side stepped it, avoiding the flames, but sadly - not the stench. 

“Ooof mate. You could use a breath mint - or five hundred,” the dragon seemed to frown at me and roll its freaky orange eyes, swiping a sharply clawed paw at me. The jagged claws caught my side and sent me flying into a car parked on the street. A large demigod shaped dent now adorned the driver’s side. Wincing, I promised to fix that later. A rib or two popped into place when I stretched, rolling out my shoulder. This was taking longer than expected, and I could really use a solid night of sleep...after figuring out where I was, why it was night, and how to get back home. 

“Alright buddy, this has been fun, as always, but I dunno if you’ve noticed - we teleported, or something, and I would like to get back home, so let’s wrap this up shall we?” with that I raised a hand up into the sky, the clouds starting to swirl violently. The bright twinkling lights of the stars and the silver glow of the moon snuffed out, pitching the city in complete darkness. Thunder rumbled deeply, the vibrations shaking the ground and reverberating in my chest. Brutus looked up in, if a dragon could muster it, an “oh shit” look. A smirk crept up my face as I felt little tingles of electricity shoot up from my toes to the tips of my ears, bolts of lightning crackling around my suit. The wind howled, drowning out Brutus’ sad attempts at a growl. He was starting to sound less Mufasa and more like Simba. There was an angry crackling noise as I pulled down a lightning bolt to land on Brutus’ head, but something got in the way, deflecting the bolt. Something rather colorful and flying fast. A woman landed a few feet in front of me, shattering the asphalt underneath her feet, and she was smoking - not like that, literally smoking from having been shot with lightning! I raised an eyebrow at the skirted blonde hero, frowning as she used what looked like ice breath to combat Brutus’ fire. I scoffed - she’d just hijacked my dragon! I walked on over, pulling another bolt of lightning and making sure this time no unwelcome superheroes got in the way. 

“Hey! Blondie! I had this under control,” the lightning bolt shot down to Earth, bouncing up under the dragon’s snout and sending him flying half a football field down the street. The blonde turned her eyes towards me, a look of fierce determination on her face, and I rolled my eyes. She looked more like a peeved bunny than an angry superhero but okay. 

“Really? Because the way I see it, you two have caused significant damage to my city, and you haven’t been able to stop him yet. Thought you could use a hand,” I stepped back at her quip, her voice not entirely unkind, but definitely reprimanding, like a nagging sister. 

“Your city? And where, mind you, is this city - exactly?” the super stranger had the audacity to smile, and I narrowed my eyes. We were at a standstill, I could feel it. She sized me up, and I returned the favor, not faltering as her blue eyes locked on my gray ones. I could feel the air around us crackling and popping with electricity, both from the tension and the electric storm I was raining down on Brutus who was now buried in yet another crater and howling sadly. Without tearing my eyes away from the blonde, I extended my hand to the dragon, a blast of energy shooting out. To my surprise, the other, ugh fine, hero, turned her head and shot lasers out of her eyes. Ok… that was sort of cool, but still like only sort of cool! Brutus disappeared in a bright flash of green light. The electricity around us started to subside, the clouds dispersing and the stars appearing in the inky night sky. The city really was a mess - I suppose not the best way for me to make an entrance, even if it was unintentional. 

“Who are you?” I asked, walking slowly towards the stranger. She smiled brightly at me, too brightly I should have realized, and waved. 

“I’m Supergirl! Welcome to National City,” the last part of her sentence drowned out slightly as something hit my neck. I yelped, surprised that whatever it was had pierced my skin, and pulled the dart out. My feet felt heavy as I turned around, my vision starting to blur at the edges. An angry looking agent stood in front of me, a dart gun in one hand, and a wicked grin on her face. 

“And I’m Agent Danvers,” those were the last words I heard before dropping to the ground like a sack of magical rocks. Not the most welcoming city it seemed. 


	2. A Chance at Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kai learns where, exactly, she is, and how she got there. She lost her world, again, but may just have found a home - and a friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are y'all still here? Gosh, I hope so. Anyways, the story continues! 
> 
> With love,  
> Caspian

Chapter 2: A Chance At Home 

Lights. Very bright, very painful lights woke me up. I groaned and turned around to stand, but something held my hands together and tugged me back down. Blinking the pain away from my eyes, the ringing in my ears subsided so that I could hear the clanging of chains. Great. I was in cuffs. With a huff, I sat back down, looking around. My current humble residence was a cell, glass on three sides, and a solid wall behind me, blue lights dotting the entire perimeter. The weird buzzing energy matching the same one emitting from the cuffs - magic suppressants. Since my powers were suppressed, the toll of the fight started to wash over me, sending dull aches through my joints, the use of magic leaving me drained and heavy. The chains attached to my cuffs were bolted into the wall, so I scooted back and leaned against the cold concrete. My head lolled back and I closed my eyes, seeing if I could break through the magical restraints. The hollow feeling in my chest let me know that I would not, in fact, be completing a magical jailbreak. Before I could start figuring out a more, possibly violent, way of getting out the chains, a whooshing sound like a door opening echoed in the room. The blonde lady from before stepped in front of the glass wall. She still wore the suit - a blue long sleeved top with an “S” symbol on it, a red skirt, tall red boots, and a red cape. She stood in front of me with her arms crossed, a scowl on her face for a few seconds as she scanned over me. I raised an eyebrow, waved, causing the chains to rattle, and smiled warmly. The super stranger seemed to pick up on my genuine confusion, because she sighed heavily and sat down cross-legged on the ground, looking at me with kinder eyes. 

“What’s your name?” she asked, her voice softer than before, but still weary. Fair, I had no idea who she was, or where I was, or how I got here. All in all - it had been quite the adventure and it was only Tuesday (at least, last time I checked). 

“Tricky question. If we’re using pretend names like, I assume, Supergirl is, you can call me Blaze,” I crossed my legs to mirror the stranger, interlacing my fingers and resting them in my lap, the chains pouring over to the side. The girl in front of me laughed quietly, shaking her head. I raised an eyebrow. 

“Kara. You can call me Kara,” she said, smiling. Well - I had been through more terrible captures, this didn’t seem too bad. Kara, as she said her name was, seemed much nicer than most captors. I nodded. 

“Kai, then. You can call me Kai,” I shuffled awkwardly, not quite ready to trust Kara, but also seriously confused and needing answers. 

“Where are you from, Kai?” Kara asked politely.

“Um… Brooklyn?” Kara scrunched her eyebrows, cocking her head to the side. 

“Brooklyn…?” 

“New York?” The question seemed strange, but the way she said Brooklyn was awkward and mumbled, liked she’d never heard of it. 

“Kai - do you know what Earth you’re from?” I choked on air, my eyes widening. How had I fallen into a different universe through a magical portal? I’d never done that before. I was pretty sure that wasn’t even possible, at least not without some wickedly complicated and advanced magic along with actual coordinates of where to travel to. None of which Brutus or I had employed in our fight. Of course, the multiverse wasn’t news, traveling between realities and parallel universes was possible, if somewhat taboo, but it never just - happened. Unless - something had gone horribly wrong. 

“I - I’m not sure, I guess. Last thing I remember was fighting with Brutus in a forest in Upstate, then a flash of light, everything suddenly hurt, and then we were in a city - that’s when you came along,” I started fidgeting with my fingers, restlessness sending waves through my body, equally electric but much more unpleasant than magic. Kara nodded. 

“Brutus was the - the um dragon?” I nodded. 

“Neither he nor I could open a trans-universal portal out of thin air though, so,” I shifted closer to Kara and shrugged dramatically, “I really don’t know how I got here,” Kara looked down at her hands, her eyebrows forming a crinkle on her forehead. I didn’t need magic to pick up on the worry radiating off her. 

“Yeah um - that would actually probably be my fault,” she whispered, the sound barely carrying into my not-so-cozy little cage. 

“Well? Go on, I’d rather like to know why I am here, how I got here, and if I can please be let out of these cuffs, my wrists are rather delicate, you know,” Kara looked up and smiled sadly. 

“There was, um - an event. Basically, there is no more multiverse. Everything has been combined into one - Earth Prime. We’ve been finding people popping up in different places at different times, time itself mixing strangely with the realignment. We’ve managed to accommodate most of them, but, those from magical realities - have been particularly tricky to pinpoint and find. I guess, you may have just gotten magically unlucky,” I stared at Kara for a few long seconds, letting all the information sink in. Ok, let’s summarize people: Multiverse gone, now one reality. Brutus and I fell through a magical portal that brought us here and possibly, to a different time (where there is no Brooklyn?), I was now in a cage, being interviewed by a questionably evil (didn’t seem like it) super, and I overall felt like trash. Cool. Kara was now looking everywhere but at me, worry still etched deeply on her features. 

“So you guys just shoot everyone you come across from a different reality? And how did the tranq work on me?” I asked, rubbing at the place where the cuffs were chafing my skin. No magic meant no healing powers either. Real sucky situation all around, not gonna lie folks. Kara looked surprised. 

“That’s - that’s your question? You’re not, like, confused?” I shrugged humorously and smirked. 

“I deal with magic. I’ve seen weirder things, but I would really like to get out of here so…” Kara nodded, but didn’t move to let me out. So, still thinking I’m a villain. 

“We picked up on your magical energy, that’s how we found you. We’ve run into other magicals and um - well a lot of them haven’t been exactly nice. I mean, when we found you, there was a dragon on the loose and you were wreaking havoc on the city so uh - we took precautions,” I snorted and shook my head. 

“You see one dragon and just assume a girl is a magical baddie huh? That’s harsh, Supergirl,” Kara stiffened, her eyes widened in hurt. 

“I didn’t - I just, we didn’t want anyone to get hurt and I-” I stood up from my spot, several things popping into place in the process. 

“Relax. I get why you did it. My name is Kai Fierro. Most people know me as Blaze. As you have seen - I have magical powers. Long story short - car crash, fell in a river, found weird looking rock as I dragged myself to shore, rock started glowing, booming voice knighted me as protector of the magic - tied to the council of Gods, still haven’t totally figured that out yet to be honest. Been at this for- eh, about four years. Favorite color is blue. I love a good Brooklyn style pizza, Rocky Road, classic rock, and I am not a villain, so - can you let me out?” I finished my rambling with a loud dramatic sigh and eyeroll. Kara looked at me in shock, her mouth gaping like a silly looking fish. I waved my hands in front of her face, “Hello? Anyone home?” she blinked a few times and stood up, cape flaring behind her. 

“Umm I uh -” At that moment, the doors opened again and the angry looking agent from earlier, Danvers was it? Stepped in, looking decidedly less angry. In fact - she looked almost sorrowful. She should - I was starving in this darn fishbowl. 

“She checks out Kara. Kai Fierro, 22, from Earth-27, no priors except for one count of petty theft, born in Brooklyn and umm… parents died in the crash when she was 12,” the agent looked up at me with pity in her eyes at this point, “the rest isn’t my story to tell,” I looked down at my feet and kicked my right ankle against the left. I appreciated the agent’s decency. I’d already been through a magical portal and into a different reality, didn’t need a trip down memory lane too. 

“Thanks,” I whispered. Kara’s eyes looked suspiciously watery, and the agent nodded, pressing a button on the ipad she carried in her hand. A hissing sound spread across my little room, followed by the clang of the cuffs to the ground. The lights went out and the glass walls retreated into the floor. I could feel the magic returning to my body, the aching in my muscles subsiding, the redness and swelling of my wrists disappearing. I breathed in deeply, snapping my fingers. The armored suit started glowing blue, slowly disappearing, until I was left in ripped skinny jeans, a white hoodie, black leather jacket, and a roughed up pair of combat boots. Stepping into the room with the other two, I extended my hand out to the blonde hero. She took it and shook it delicately, probably unaware that she wouldn’t break it. 

“Nice to properly meet you, Kara,” I said. 

“Danvers. Kara Danvers,” she said, still looking glum and solemn. I turned to the other woman and held my hand out. 

“Alex Danvers. I’m her sister, and um - sorry about, all that-” she pointed towards the chains and the cell. I chuckled and nodded, dropping her hand delicately. 

“Well, Kara, Alex, throw in some pizza and we’ll consider it even yeah? Now how about you all tell me where, and when, I am?” An hour later, the clock reading 10pm, but it felt much later for me, we were sitting in a conference room, like the one I had crashed through earlier. This time, however, I wasn’t breaking expensive furniture, and rather was spinning around in a chair, a slice of pizza in one hand, a pint of ice cream in the other. I came to stop next to Kara, who went to take a slice from the box, when I zapped her hand away, pointing to the other box labeled Pepperoni. 

“No no. This one mine. That one yours. Ok, so, this is National City in Earth-Prime, about 10 years into the future from my Earth. We are at the DEO - a slightly black-ops government agency, you,” I pointed to Kara, “are a super solar-powered alien from a planet named Krypton, and you,” I pointed at Alex, “are the alien’s big sister, boss-lady of this joint, and also a doctor/scientist. All the realities are now conjoined here, there are random people showing up everywhere, many have um - passed, and magic seems to be on the fritz. How’d I do?” I pointed my spoon at Alex. 

“Uh - yeah. That’s actually pretty accurate,” she said, taking a bite out of her own pint of ice cream. Kara was working through the last slice of pepperoni. I raised an eyebrow: impressive. 

“Alright. Well - that’s super heavy and depressing, not gonna lie,” I pushed the finished pizza box and pint onto the table and took another spin on the chair, swinging over to the floor-length window and looking down below. I could feel the strange interruption in the magical force of this Earth, likely the mess of conjoining infinite magical realities into one. The pieces would take a while to meld together into a cohesive magical entity, abiding by the same rules and processes. More than the fritzy magic though, there was a deep sense of loss hanging over it, not just the city, but the whole planet if felt like. I had sensed that in Kara when we had talked earlier, but now, looking over the glimmering buildings, darkened in the middle of the night, the empty streets below quiet I realized - this kind of heartbreak really was universal. It had only just started to creep up on me, after managing to understand the severity of the circus show we found ourselves in, but it was there - a quietly cracking little thing somewhere deep in my chest. I thought I had already lost my world ten years ago - turns out you can lose a world more than once, if Kara and I were any proof. I looked over at the somber looking blonde. Magic allowed me to see people in a different way, I could read them differently, almost like an aura. Hers was brilliant, powerful, and warm - but dimmed at the edges. I had lost a world twice, but this was her third. My heart broke for the girl, even if I didn’t know her well. Alex’s “aura” was also powerful, but more closed off, reserved yet fierce. She had the same dimmed edges as well. I lowered my gaze to my hands, running my right fingers over the calluses on my left. The motion felt comforting somehow - a reminder that the past remained the past even if everything else had been blown to bits. 

“Now what?” The words fell clumsily into the quiet room. I saw Kara look at Alex from the corner of my eye, the sisters exchanging a meaningful look I couldn’t quite pin. 

“Well, when we find people from alternate universes we usually try to find someone they know… we’ve had pretty good luck with that so far. Is there - is there someone you’d like us to try and find?” I chuckled sadly and shook my head, looking back out the window at a sleeping National City - at a whole new universe, and yet it had one thing in common with the last: loneliness. 

“...you read the file - there’s no one to find,” the words ricochet off the walls in the silent room. I heard Kara and Alex’s breath hitch, and I shrugged. There was a sick kind of comfort in knowing that really - I hadn’t lost anybody else, even if it was just because there was no one left to lose… not since Ms. Maria, but she had passed long before the universe imploded. The room rang with a loud silence for several moments, the air between Kara and Alex tense. 

“You can stay with me,” Kara’s voice was stern but kind, like she was resolving an argument, probably a mental one with her sister. I shook my head. 

“You don’t have to do that. I’ve made it on my own for years, I’ll be alright. Even in a new reality. I’m sturdy like that,” I gave my most confident side-smile, but judging by Kara’s set jaw and crinkled brows - she wasn’t buying it. 

“I bet you can, but - please?” she asked, pulling the most dramatic and over the top puppy face I had ever seen. It was a touch much, and most definitely inefficient. 

“Dude, honestly, the cell is not that bad, maybe if I could just get a blanket or something, maybe a pillow and a toothbrush?” I looked to Alex for help, but she just crossed her arms and shook her head, attempting to hide a smile. The audacity. I sighed, “You really won’t take no for an answer will you, Supes?” Kara beamed at the nickname and shook her head. This seemed like a bad idea, but I looked at the hero’s grinning expression and knew there was little room for argument left, plus, I really had no idea where to go if my Brooklyn no longer existed. I relented, “I um… ok, I guess, but I’ll find a place soon ok? I uh, I’m used to being on my own…” Kara nodded slowly. 

“I understand. But maybe, you can crash at my place just for a while. I can show you around and help you get settled in here. I’d like to help,” and something in her voice made me believe her - and that freaked me out. 

We all kept quiet on the ride to Kara’s apartment. I spent it looking out the window, stretching my neck up to see the skyscrapers, shiny and glinting like the ones back home, but the whole city’s energy felt different: milder, calmer, it didn’t have New York’s chaotic buzz. Alex continued to drive, Kara looking back at me every so often as if I was a kitten thinking about jumping out and making an escape - which would have been a valid perception if I had anywhere to go. A few minutes later we arrived at a brick building; Alex stopped and parked the car. She got out, followed by her sister, and retrieved something from the trunk. When I slid out of the black SUV, she handed me a duffel bag. 

“There’s some basic stuff in there for now. You’ll be walking around in full DEO swag, but I figured you might want a change of clothes. Unless you can, like magic something up?” She asked, raising an eyebrow. I smiled and shook my head. 

“I appreciate the thought. Thank you,” Alex nodded and patted my shoulder awkwardly before hugging her sister. We said our goodbyes and Kara turned to look at me, a goofy grin on her face. 

“Well, come on then!” She took my shoulders and gently pushed me through the door of the apartment building and into the elevator. Kara kept guiding me all the way down the hallway and stopped at a white metal door. She fidgeted with some keys for a minute before swinging the door open and turning on the lights, gesturing dramatically towards the space as if to say ‘ta-da!’. The place had a comforting and warm energy, lots of soft colors and wood surfaces giving it a cozy air. Large living room windows let in the glow of the moon. I shyly stepped inside and threw the duffel bag over my shoulder, rubbing the back of my neck with the other. 

“This is really nice Supes, umm, thanks for letting me crash here tonight,” Kara’s eyes softened, the excitement still there, but a hint of sadness swirling in the blue, giving them a grayer hue. I felt bad for causing it. 

“Of course, it’s the least I can do after Alex shot you,” I chuckled at her remark. A few minutes later I was showered and changed into a DEO sweatshirt and pair of sweatpants. The sleeves of the top were a bit too long, my hands fully covered by the fabric. Kara had been kind enough to lend me some blankets and a pillow which were neatly arranged on the couch. I sat on the edge of the window, looking out into the street and enjoying the cool breeze. No one roamed about this late at night, but the occasional car drove by, the sound of the engine whooshing past. I held my hands in my lap, looking down at them and picking at the callouses. A little spark of electricity curled itself around my fingers, passing from one to the next, to my other hand, and then back again. My magic was starting to adjust to this new Earth, but it still felt clumsy and awkward, like a puzzle piece that just barely doesn’t fit. Kara walked into the living room, her steps silent with the padding of the unicorn socks. I pursed my lips and shook my head at the sight, her pajama pants patterned in a similar manner, and the pink sweatshirt seemed to have ears and a horn on the hood. 

“Gotta say, I think I like that outfit better than the skirt,” I said, snuffing out the bolt in my hand. Kara smiled proudly and struck a pose in the unicorn suit. 

“I like this one better too, but it makes fighting crime difficult. People don’t take me seriously when I wear it,” something told me she had, in fact, tried to fight crime in that suit and the thought made me laugh quietly. Kara pulled a chair to the window and sat next to me, looking out into the stars. I felt her energy dim, the brightness dimming into something sadder. She looked at a particular spot in the sky, her eyes a little misty, and I knew she was looking at her home - maybe looking for both of them. I cleared my throat and continued fidgeting with my hands. 

“Can I ask… why did you offer to help me?” Kara looked at me confused for a second, then she smiled, not the cheery bright grin that seemed to be the blonde’s trademark, but something tired, a smile that carried a hidden burden I suspected had long pulled at her heart. 

“I know what it’s like to be alone in a new planet. I - I understand the sense of loneliness it can bring with it, the confusion. I guess, I just didn’t want you to feel like that, if I could help it,” I cocked my head to the side, brown rowdy curls falling in front of my eyes. Kara looked at me, the crinkle nestled between her eyebrows, her eyes shining with empathy, not pity. I didn’t need magic to know her words held true; to know that a story laid behind her, a story of loss and hurt I guessed few would understand. With a nod, I opened my hands, palms up, and made a little flame appear. With a twitch of my finger, it shifted into a smiley face, the warm glow falling over both of us. Anyone looking over would think I was holding a strange candle, but Kara saw it and a smile pulled at her lips, the much warmer one I had grown used to seeing in just the few hours I’d known her. 

“Well - thank you, for your kindness and for telling me that,” Kara poked at the fire, and, knowing it wouldn’t hurt her (being fireproof was pretty cool), I turned the flame into a butterfly, letting it fly around her head for a bit before snuffing it out. Kara laughed, her eyes wide with surprise. She shifted and nudged my shoulder with her own. 

“You’re welcome. You seem alright, Kai,” I turned to her in mock shock, dramatically holding a hand to my chest. 

“Well don’t go telling people that - I have street cred!” Kara’s laugh rang out again, filling the room, and I joined her. Everything felt a little less heavy, a little less overwhelming. For the first time in many years, I didn’t feel alone, despite literally being chucked into a new universe. I felt, strangely and inexplicably, like I had found something good in National City, just maybe - a chance at home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? Comments? Questions? Concerns? General insights as to the fate of the world?


	3. Kai Gets Her Butt Kicked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kai meets Brainy and Peter 😻, Alex and Kara beat Kai up to gage her powers, and Kai is a slick brat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, for those of you who have made it this far - THANK YOU! I do hope you've enjoyed this adventure thus far and want to hang out with the three super nerds. Going forward, the summaries and what not will be shorter. We will be meeting more of the super friends and the timeline might change, but I'll let you know where we're at. Let the shenanigans continue. 
> 
> With love,   
> Caspian

Chapter 3: Kai Gets Her Butt Kicked 

The next morning we walked towards the DEO, each one holding two bags full of donut boxes and one coffee holder. A few people looked at us funny, but it really didn’t take much effort. Kara was explaining what the DEO did, under the vise of the “FBI”, and who was all part of the team. After the whole “universal implosion into one reality”, a few others had been thrown into this reality with no real home or connection. There was Brainy, who Kara described as a 12th level intellect from the future. I nodded along as if this made perfect sense to me. Kara also mentioned Peter, a superhero in his own reality where he worked with a group called “The Avengers”. Apparently, in that reality, they also had NYC, and I felt a quiet wave of loss wash over me, reminding me of the city - well, the entire universe I lost. Shuffling the bags around, I fidgeted with the hem of the shirt Alex had lent me the night before. The fabric felt thin and flexible, but sturdy, the fit compression-like and a bit too tight around the shoulders, but I was grateful for her consideration. Despite my best efforts, I couldn’t magic any of my other clothes back, probably because they had been erased from existence when I stumbled into Earth Prime, so I happily wore the shirt, ripped up skinny jeans, and battered boots. 

“Right cool, so Alex, Peter, Brainy and you are like a super crime fighting group?” I asked in a hushed tone, just loud enough to be picked up by super hearing and not pesky eavesdroppers. Kara nodded eagerly, wiggling her nose to readjust the black frames sliding down her face. 

“Yeah, I guess you could say that! We - we help the city, sometimes the world. Now that the universe is one, we spend a lot of time with some of the other super friends too, like Barry and Kate. You’ll meet them soon enough! Today it’ll mostly just be the DEO gang though, it’ll be a fun day,” she looked at me and smiled brightly, the sheer intensity of it causing suspicion as to what, exactly, ‘fun’ meant. 

“Fun? What do you mean fun? Why did you look at me like that? Um, Supes?” Kara had spun on her heel and rushed into the tall building we had arrived at. Looking up at it during the day I realized just how imposing it was; the combination of concrete, steel, and glass giving an air of authority and severity to it I had missed the night before. Granted, I had been drugged, kidnapped, and dragged here previously, but still. I followed the Super into the elevator, politely greeting agents as we walked by. Despite my best efforts, Kara only grinned at me whenever I asked what about today would make it ‘fun’. Eventually, the elevator dinged and the doors opened into the main floor where the control room was. There were several agents roaming about in black compression shirts and black combat pants. Their vests and jackets had different markings, attributing them to particular units and specialities. Everyone’s faces lit up when they saw the bags of food and cups of coffee we brought, and I smiled awkwardly at all of the strangers, feeling a little bolt of electricity trace the back of my neck. One agent came over, his hands folded together neatly in front of him, and offered me some help. I nodded gratefully and handed him a bag of donuts. 

“I’m Agent Dox, or Brainiac-12, but my friends call me Brainy. You may call me Brainy if you so wish to,” I looked at the man in surprise, him having subtly offered friendship. Kara did mention ‘Brainy’ had an interesting way of connecting with people. 

“Ah, well, thank you Brainy. You can call me Kai - like my friends do,” I smiled at Brainy and he smiled, a little awkwardly, back. We dropped off the treats at a table in the middle of the room and were soon swarmed by several hungry and sleepy agents. Before I even had the chance to finish opening the boxes, all the chocolate glazed sprinkled ones were gone. My eyebrows scrunched in dismay as I looked at the last remaining donuts, mostly frosted or glazed with strawberry. Somewhere behind me I heard a soft voice snicker. Jumping in surprise, I turned around, almost bumping into the stranger. He stepped back, hopping up on the ledge of the window behind him, and offered a warm, gentle smile. Big chocolate colored eyes twinkled underneath the messy curly brown hair; some stands standing up goofily in places. The sun sent rays sneaking between the curls, forming a halo of light around his figure. He was hunched over slightly, but still didn’t seem much taller than me. The stranger wore a flannel over a white t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans, well-loved Chucks swinging underneath him - not exactly a secret agent uniform. 

“Sorry, didn’t mean to startle you. A chocolate sprinkles fan, huh? Those are usually the first to go. Here, you can have one of mine,” the boy extended his hand out with a donut, holding it in a folded pink napkin. I gingerly took it and smiled shyly, not quite sure what to make of him. 

“Umm, thank you. They um - they are my favorite,” I mumbled the words, not meeting his eyes, but it was only because I was too busy looking at the chocolate pastry… not because I thought this stranger was maybe, possibly, sort of … interesting. He chuckled and scooted over, gesturing to the ledge of the window he was sitting on. 

“I’m Peter by the way. Peter Parker,” he shuffled his donut into his left hand and extended his right. I hopped onto the edge of the window with him, holding my own donut in one hand and shook his hand with the other. Unlike my usually cold hands (ironically, I know), his were warm. They were just as calloused though, as if he had been fighting and training for years, yet he couldn’t have been much older than me either. 

“Kai. Kai Fierro,” I smiled at him, and offered my donut up for a toast. He laughed, the sound bouncing cheerily off the walls, before toasting with his own chocolate, rainbow-sprinkled donut. 

“You’re - um, new around here, right? Alex mentioned you this morning. She said you were from Brooklyn? On Earth 27?” Peter asked, taking a bite out of his treat, and I swallowed a chunk of mine before nodding. 

“Yup. I hear y’all don’t have one of those here though,” Peter shook his head. 

“No, unfortunately, but I’m from Queens! Well, on Earth 616 I think- they don’t have one of those here either...” his voice mellowed out, despite the attempt at humor. It sounded coated in a quiet kind of melancholy, one I had heard in my own words recently - a sense of loss that seemed to permeate this whole new universe. Holding my donut in both my hands I looked down at my feet; surprised that they had started swinging in rhythm with Peter’s without me noticing. 

“I’m sorry,” I said quietly, “did you, um - were you able to find someone else here? From Earth 616 I mean?” Peter’s eyes brightened a touch, a smile forming on his lips, still tinged with sadness. 

“I did. I have May; she’s my aunt. Most of the other people I knew…” he trailed off, but didn’t need to finish for me to understand. Sometimes my magic augmented my intuition - I could sense people’s feelings or read them better, but I didn’t need magic to recognize the frailty of the voice retelling a story of losing loved ones. I mumbled an apology, guilt filling my chest for making him remember. Peter nodded, ran a hand through his messy hair, and thanked me. 

“What about you?” he asked quietly, though the room around us had kept buzzing, agents milling around now with proper levels of sugar and caffeine in their system, and none of them seemed aware of the heaviness hanging around us, a shared sense of being lost and out of place. However, in a strange way, it was comforting - knowing I hadn’t been the only one dropped here. Despite not knowing Peter, I - I felt I did. Something about his energy, the kindness that seemed to emanate from him - it made things seem less overwhelming. Amidst all the loss, it made me feel I had also… found something. I looked up at the center of the room, where Kara and Alex seemed to be fighting over the last jelly filled donut. A chuckle fell from my lips as I shook my head, wavy black hair falling in my face. 

“I um, I made this trip alone. That’s not entirely the universal implosion’s fault though,” a pained expression fell over Peter’s face, and I hummed before he could apologize, “the people I lost have been gone for a long time. That place hasn’t felt like home in years, but I dunno - there’s something about this one,” Kara looked up at me at this point and grinned, looking between Peter and I, “- it might just grow on me,”. Something warm crept up my neck to the tips of my ears, a sense of embarrassment washing over me at sharing so much with a stranger, but - Peter didn’t feel like a stranger. I coughed awkwardly and munched on the last bit of my donut, feeling Peter’s gaze on the side of my face. It sounded like he was going to say something, but at that moment Kara literally flew to stand in front of us, the motion blowing the napkin out of my hand and I pouted, knowing full well I had chocolate and sprinkles on my face. 

“Kai, I see you’ve met Peter. He’s also a new recruit. Peter, you’ve met Kai,” Kara raised her left eyebrow weirdly, a glint in her blue eyes that seemed somehow threatening. I used a little bit of magic to bring over a stack of napkins that had been left on the middle table. Wiping my face, I looked up at the blonde, suspicion creeping in- again. 

“Yeah…” I said, not quite sure what the Super schemed. Kara beamed and looked to Peter. 

“Isn’t she great?” Kara asked, and both Peter and I choked on air, his face sporting every shade of pink in existence in the span of a few seconds. He coughed awkwardly, his eyes bulging slightly, and not making eye contact with either of us. 

“She um, ye-yeah! She seems great,” Peter stuttered, fidgeting with the napkin in his hand. I looked at up Kara, glaring, but she just had the audacity to smile bigger and clap her hands. 

“Great! Well. Now that you two are friends, we should really get to training,” she said, twirling around before I could collect myself to ask, 

“What training?” I slipped off the window and followed her, hearing Peter’s steps close behind. From the corner of my eye, I noticed Alex smirking, her heavy boots echoing on the ground as she fell in line behind us. 

“Like I said,” Kara turned around to walk backwards down a hallway, face still beaming in that way I had learned to be weary of, and it had only been two days, “we’re gonna have fun!” 

It was not fun. Kara’s idea of ‘fun’ training, meant testing out my powers. She and Alex insisted that they ‘needed to see what I was capable of’, but I was pretty sure they just wanted to beat me up a little. I could have just told them what I could do, but no, instead, I had to get my butt handed to me. We were both now in our respective suits, Kara in her blue and red get-up, and me in the black, blue, and gold suit that magically materialized when I needed it. Alex had been surprised at that. Kara shot lasers from her eyes at me and I swiped at them with my hand, deflecting them to the side where they left a scorch mark on the concrete walls of the training room. 

“How did you do that?” asked Alex over the intercom. I huffed and backed away from the Super who was clearly sizing me up; probably finding the best angle to hit me. 

“Like I’ve been saying for the past ten minutes - MAGIC!” I deflected another set of lasers, “I can control most energy sources because my powers are, themselves, energy focused. I have lightning, fire and energy blasts, which means I can also manipulate those, and the lasers are a concentrated form of energy blasts!” I shouted up at the window above the room, knowing that’s where Peter and Alex watched over us. I hoped Alex could feel my glare through the glass as she tapped away on her ipad. 

“Interesting,” she said, “Kara - ice breath,” and just like that I was hit with an icicle in the middle of the chest. The force sent me flying a few feet, and I landed on my back, the air leaving my lungs in a dramatic whoosh. I groaned and craned my neck to look between my feet, where Kara was standing looking far too smug in the middle of the room. Now listen, I’m not much one for vengeance y’all, but well - I may have sent a bolt of white hot lightning at the “S” symbol on the Super’s chest, knowing she was fireproof, but likely not shock proof. The blond hair sticking straight up, smoking, scorch marks across her chest, neck, and face, and the funny little shake she did confirmed my suspicion - not entirely lightning proof. Good to know. 

“What?!” Peter’s voice came over the speaker. Not bothering to get up, I crossed my hands behind the back of my head and my right ankle over my left knee, a wicked smile playing on my lips. 

“Kai - lightning,” I heard Peter chuckle, Alex snort, and Kara huff petulantly before pouting like that was a super power too. The ‘training session’ went on for a while, until Alex was satisfied with my file. It entailed: energy based powers (fire, lightning, energy blasts), super speed, super strength, super hearing, flying, rapid healing, and magical abilities (not all recorded at the time). I heard the elder Danvers sigh tiredly over the intercom, while Kara helped me up from the last round of the sonic-clap that left my ears ringing. 

“Any other powers we should know about, Kai?” she asked, and I smiled, deliriously from the confusion the clap blast had caused. 

“Add devastating charm to that list,” I giggled before passing out against Kara. It may have been my melted-brain imagination, but I thought I heard Alex groan something along the lines of “ugh, there’s two of them”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did y'all think? Feel free to leave kudos, comments, concerns, fluffy ideas - whatever your heart desires.


	4. Magical Nightmares Suck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brief little overview of Kai's story, how she got her powers, and her new super friendship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I think this will be the last background chapter, and will begin with the Shenanigans soon 👀 Don't quote me on that though. 
> 
> Love,   
> Caspian

I felt the water flood into the car, first my ankle, then my knees, and pretty soon I had my hands against the roof, treading water to keep within the sliver of air. The sounds of my parents yelling and rushing water bounced around in my head, ricocheting off the walls in my mind and sending panic pumping through my blood. Dark water kept rushing in, conquering more and more of the little breathable space we had left. My dad fell silent first; the impact clamping the driver’s door onto his legs. He couldn’t shift to find space to breathe. I clawed uselessly at his shoulder, my small fingers ripping off the black fabric of an old hoodie; my mother grabbed and shoved at him too. Then her hands stilled mine, holding my small fists within them, our faces stretched out to find air. The passenger seat belt had jammed. The panic that had flooded her eyes turned to something steel-like, unbreakable and determined, something frighteningly peaceful. 

“Kai honey, I need you to get out,” she whispered, stroking my face gently. The river water made good work at washing away my tears, but I still felt the hot line they carved down my cheeks, felt the scream stuck in my chest, thrashing around my ribcage. 

“No! I can’t leave you - I - mom I can’t -” My hands grabbed fistfuls of her sweater. She smiled at me; calm, warm, loving, and at that moment I read the goodbye in her eyes. 

“You have to sweetie. You have to. Remember that your papa and I love you ok? We will always love you,” I couldn’t scream anymore without swallowing mouthfuls of water. I screamed anyways. 

“No! Mom! No! NO!” I woke up with the strangled shout stuck in my throat. My eyes struggled to adjust to the dark room, too dark - dark like that night - suffocating. Out of panic, electricity started sparking off me, little blue bolts jumping around. My heart beat erratically, too fast, too shallow, too much. One minute I was staring at nothing, and the next a pair of blue eyes looked at me with concern, eyebrows furrowed, two strong hands on my shoulders. 

“Kai! Hey, it’s alright. You’re ok; you were having a nightmare. Breathe Kai, breathe,” Kara spoke softly, like I would shatter at any loud sound, which - valid. I closed my eyes and focused on her voice as she continued to tell me to breathe. My heart rate slowed down, the bolts of electricity faded, my tensed up muscles starting slowly unknotting, at least to the point it was no longer painful. I opened my eyes and took a deep breath, letting the memory fade back into the lockbox it lived in. 

“I - I’m sorry; did I hurt you?” I asked, stretching out my hand to hover over the smoldering shoulder in front of me. My throat closed up again, fear of having hurt my friend, of having lost control again. Kara took my hand and held it, steadying the shaking. 

“No. I’m alright, Sparky. You did, um - I’m pretty sure you blew out the power for the surrounding three blocks though…” Kara chuckled quietly, lightening the mood and shifting to sit next to me, taking my blanket and throwing it over the both of us. 

“Ah… sorry about that,” I stretched out my hand and sent out a bolt of energy to the surrounding energy system, hearing machinery whir to life again and what few lights had been turned on in the middle of the night buzz back on. “And um… I’m sorry about your sweater,” I fidgeted with my hands, refusing to look Kara in the eye. She shifted closer and threw an arm over my shoulder. 

“It’s alright, really, but … are you alright?” Kara’s voice fell quietly into the empty room. I stayed silent for a minute, trying to figure out what to say, but the darkness kept me on edge. With the snap of my fingers, a little flame erupted in my left hand, far away enough from the blanket that it wouldn’t cause any trouble. The Super seemed to understand, and she super sped around the apartment, bringing back with her an armful of candles and two steaming cups of cocoa that must have been prepared using laser vision. She offered the candles to me, a small smile on her lips but eyes still brimming with concern. I lit them up with the flame in my hand, and Kara arranged them around the room, coming back and handing me a cup. Curling into myself and sinking back into the couch I took a sip and rested my hands in my lap, the warmth from the cup easing my frayed nerves enough to let air freely flow through my lungs again. Kara, bless her, didn’t press me to answer her question, but she waited patiently, her left hand rubbing circles on my back. 

“I-- I’m ok. It’s just -- I get nightmares sometimes. Usually, I can use my magic to control them and get myself out, but since I got here, my magic has been on the fritz. It’s been a long time since I … since I had to relive … that,” my voice broke painfully at the end. Kara put her cocoa cup on the coffee table in front of us, and encircled me in a tight hug, one that would have likely broken anyone else, but for me - it felt like it was keeping the pieces together. 

“Was it -- about your parents? I mean, you don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to, I totally get it, it’s just, well, Eliza says it helps to talk about things so I just thought -” I chuckled lightly at the blonde’s ramblings and nodded, taking another sip of the sugary beverage. It melted away the cold the memory had cast over my heart. 

“It was. It was about the night they died…” Kara’s breath hitched, but she didn’t press on, and I was grateful that she let me speak at my own pace. With a sigh, I placed my cup next to Kara’s and threw my head back against the couch. “They died in a car crash. We were hit by a truck on the bridge, it must have been trying to swerve something. The rain had left the roads slick though, and it ended up swerving into our car. My dad… he was pinned by the collision. When we umm… when we hit the water, he didn’t- he didn’t make it very long,” the Super had tears glistening in her eyes, a terrible reflection of my own. 

“Kai, I’m so sorry,” she breathed, tightening her hold around me. I reached up to pat her arm and leaned my head against hers. We hadn’t been friends for very long, just over a month, but I just - I felt I could trust Kara. Not just because she was an incredible hero, but she was an even more amazing person. The last friend I had was Ms. Maria, and it felt nice to have someone again, someone who didn’t just see Blaze, but Kai, and in return, I saw Kara before I saw Supergirl. I knew the heaviness of having a cape define you. 

“It’s alright. It happened a long time ago. My mom… she couldn’t make it out either. She pushed and shoved me until I swam out, not having anymore bubbles to look for air. I tried -- I tried to get them out but… I wasn’t strong enough. The next thing I know I’m swimming around in total darkness, not knowing which way was up, until something started glowing. At first I thought it was a light or something, that someone had come to rescue us, but as I swam towards it, barely staying conscious, I noticed it was a rock. When I reached for it, well, I think I passed out, but I heard a voice. It was deep and loud, too loud. Suddenly I was in a cave, looking at a golden throne. The voice boomed all around me, said I was to be the protector of magic, that I was chosen by the gods or something. I woke up in a hospital bed, so of course I thought I just had a crazy close-to-death dream, but ever since,” I held my palms up and let a little stream of electricity danced between my fingers, “I’ve had these,” Kara remained silent for a few breaths, her eyebrows scrunched up and tears spotting the blue blanket around us. She took one of my hands in hers. 

“I’m sorry about your parents, Kai. I - I really am,” she said, looking at me with a look of empathy and kindness. I smiled softly and nodded. 

“Thank you, Blue,” we remained like that for a while, curled up on the couch. 

“So… that’s the day you got your powers?” I nodded, having closed my eyes. “What did the voice mean by ‘chosen by the gods’?” Kara asked. Shrugging my shoulders, I shook my head. 

“Not quite sure yet. Sometimes I dream of that cave again, and there are different people there, but I can never see their faces and they never speak to me. I’m not really sure what ‘gods’ chose me,” it was the truth. Someone had given me these powers, someone had chosen me, but they did a real awful job of being useful in any other way. Even the creepy loud voice from that night had gone silent over the last few years. Yet, I felt something different in this world’s magic that I hadn’t on Earth - 27. Even though I was still adjusting to it, and the planet was adjusting to its own new magic, I could tell it was powerful. Something was pulling at my magic, calling out to it, syncing to it. Now, what that was, how, or why -- I had not a darn clue. I thought I’d unloaded enough on Kara though, and I caught her barely stifled yawn under the blanket. Whatever this weird magic mumbo jumbo was, it had waited four years, it could wait a while longer. “But it seems like a certain Super could use some sleep. It’s like you really do run off solar energy,” I laughed when Kara pouted and playfully shoved my shoulder. 

“Shush you; I’m trying to be a supportive friend here!” With a chuckle I hugged the Super just as tightly as she had hugged me. 

“I know, and thank you, it - it really means a lot Kara,” and it did. It had only been a few weeks, but in that short while, Kara had become the closest thing I had to family in a long time. The hero smiled, placed a kiss to my head, and forcibly wrapped me up in the blanket like some sort of fluff burrito. I huffed and pouted. Kara laughed. 

“Get some rest, Sparky. Tomorrow’s training day, and Rao knows Alex will be merciless if she catches us dowsing off during the morning meeting,” Kara got up from the couch and took both still full cups of cocoa, lasering them, and took hers with her towards the back. I mean… we did have a microwave. I wondered how much dinnerware she had experimented on before getting that down right. 

“Goodnight, Blue,” I said, finishing up my now steaming beverage (as best I could being almost entirely incapciated by Kara’s blanket burrito), and snuggling into the couch. 

“Goodnight, Kai,” my friend padded back into her room, sending out a blast of cold air to snuff out the candles. I dozed off sometime soon after, but I’m pretty sure it was just a twenty minute nap. Kara was back in the living room, tearing open the curtains, so that smoldering rays of sunshine cut through my blissful sleep, and also my eyelids. She had the audacity to sound cheery and peppy and perfect at the crack of dawn. 

“Dumb solar powered supers,” I mumbled into my pillow.


	5. Weather the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara doesn't like storms because of the memories they bring. Kai offers a change in perspective and Super Hugs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At this point Kai is no longer the Super Roomie, but they are still Super Friends. Because of course.

Rain pummeled the umbrella in my hand, steady streams of water cascading down the edges and splashing onto the pavement. I smiled a bit, twirling around, and jumping in a puddle, the tiny explosion of water deflecting off my joggers and sneakers. Magic came in handy like that, but it would have freaked people out if they saw me walking down the street during a storm completely dry. Happened once… I had never witnessed someone pale so fast. I walked up the stairs to Kara’s apartment, a particularly loud roll of thunder silencing my footsteps. As soon as I stepped into the building, my heart felt heavy, a weariness washing over me like the raindrops outside failed to do. Call it magical intuition if you’d like, or, as Peter calls it “Sparky Sense”, but I knew something was wrong. Besides the fact that Kara had canceled movie night (i.e night of absurd amounts of food, friends, and shenanigans), a certain melancholy hung in the electric air. Focusing, I found Kara’s unit with my hearing, a tiny little whimper drowned out by another roll of booming thunder. The powerful echo hadn’t faded off before I was knocking at Kara’s door, five flights up. I quietly rapped my knuckles on the door, not wanting to startle my friend. 

“Hey dude? Are you home? It’s me, Kai,” There was silence for a few seconds, the assault of raindrops against the walls of the building covering the sound of Kara’s heartbeat. 

“Uh, technically, that’s just a question out of politeness because I can hear you in there… you know cuz- um, I have really good hearing.” Thunder boomed again, the rolls getting closer together, which meant the storm was getting closer. In a few minutes it would be right on top of National City. Something fell inside Kara’s apartment, the sound of shattering glass breaking the silence. 

“Ok, I’m just going to let myself in, buddy,” worry laced my voice as I reached into the plastic potted plant by the door and pulled off the key taped to the bottom leaf. It wasn’t the best hiding spot for a key, but Kara refused to listen. The door squeaked on its hinges as I delicately pushed it open; the room was shrouded in darkness, despite the fact I could hear Kara breathing in the living room. I flicked on the lights and my heart broke at the sight it revealed. Kara was laying on the couch under what looked like five blankets, four pillows, and at least ten stuffed animals haphazardly arranged on top of the bundle. A frown pulled at my lips as I locked up the door and walked over to the couch, laying next to the bundle where my friend was buried. 

“Hey, you canceled movie night and I just thought I’d check in… you never turn down pizza,” the response was a light shifting of the bundle, two puffy, teary eyes peeking over the edge. Before I could say anything, thunder shook the building again, and Kara half jumped half flew into the air, before scurrying to hide into my shoulder. She trembled as she clutched on to me, the grip tighter than it would be for anyone else, but it didn’t bother me. I wrapped my arms around my shaking friend, feeling hot tears drip onto my hoodie. 

“Kare Bear, what’s wrong?” I asked quietly, afraid of spooking the rattled Kryptonian more than she already was. While my left arm held Kara, I fished around with my right for one of the stuffed animals and pulled out a fluffy Pikachu from the mess of blankets. I smiled a bit; remembering when I had gotten the plush toy for her, an inside joke, since she had once described me as a “super charged Pikachu”. I tucked the plush toy under her chin and waited for her to talk if she wanted to, but didn’t ask again. 

“Don’t like storms,” her timid voice barely reached my ears, super hearing and everything, and she sounded so small and child-like: a kid afraid of the dark. I pulled the blanket up to wrap around her shoulders, and the teary blonde burrowed into the soft fabric. 

“Is it the noise? I can try to find Peter’s sound proof headphones; Tony made them for him when his Spidey Senses go on the fritz -” I was interrupted by thunder again, Kara stiffening and whimpering at the sound, but I felt her shake her head against my shoulder. 

“N-not just the noise. The sound and the light it -it reminds me of…” she trailed off, but the somber timbre of her voice, the heaviness and heartbreak it carried, finished the sentence for her - it reminded her of Krypton’s death. A soft sigh fell off my lips and I nodded my head, tightening my grip around her shoulders, knowing it was one of the few hugs she could feel. Super strength had its downfalls too. 

“I see… it um - it reminds you of Krypton. I’m sorry, Blue,” Kara nodded but didn’t reply. We sat there in silence for a while, listening to the onslaught of raindrops splattering against every surface outside, thunder rolls getting closer in their time intervals. The lightning strikes were also getting less spaced out, setting the night ablaze in shocks of blue and purple light. Kara kept her eyes shut during this time, but I could see the tears running down her cheeks and falling off the tip of her nose into my sweatshirt. My heart broke for my friend. I knew she carried an unimaginable burden, the memory of losing so much, the heaviness of loneliness that clung to her heart, despite how full of light and love she kept it. I looked out the window, catching a particularly long bit of lightning strike patterns criss-crossing in the sky. For me, storms had always been fun, the patterns of light on silky black sky entrancing. Storms reminded me of beauty, the raw power of nature, the playfulness of jumping in puddles, the rumble in my chest that synced with each boom of thunder. But to Kara… storms were a reminder of destruction and loss. Maybe - maybe I couldn’t take that memory away, that was not my story to change, but I could try to add something new to it - a bit of hope amidst all the loss. 

“What if - what if I could make the storm remind you of something else too?” I asked, nudging my shoulder up to get Kara to look at me. She grumbled in protest but obliged, blonde hair an utter mess and the famous pout in full swing. 

“What you mean?” she asked. I shifted back and away, trying to seem encouraging. Judging by the menacing Crinkle between Kara’s eyebrows - she didn’t buy it. I huffed and rolled my eyes. 

“Do you trust me, Blue?” I asked, doing my own version of the puppy eyes - I could look innocent and sweet when I wanted to too. (heh, to too). 

“Usually,” Kara said, and I scoffed at her reply, holding a hand to my chest in mock hurt… semi mock hurt. She snorted and smirked at me, so it was sorta worth it. 

“Come on,” I pulled the Super off the couch, handing her the blanket to use as a much more fluffy version of her red cape. We walked out to the balcony, Kara shaking her head in protest, but relenting once I held my hand out, showing her how it didn’t get wet. 

“The storm won’t touch us, I promise. I got you Blue,” she still seemed hesitant at best, but obliged, stepping out into the harmless rain with me. 

“For the record, this is not helping. Like at all,” she pouted, and I just rolled my eyes again, throwing an arm over her shoulders, the magic keeping us both dry. 

“Just… let me try to help? Please?” I asked, and Kara smiled sadly, nodding in response.   
“See those two people down there?” I pointed to a couple in the street below, swinging around a light post, jumping into puddles with big splashes, their laughter floating up defiantly against the raging storm. “They’re having a good time huh? Now close your eyes and focus on the rain. Go on, close your eyes,” Kara did, but she glared at me before doing so. “Listen to the rhythm, the pattering on the ground. It’s quick and sharp, but sometimes it’s lazy and mellow. Each storm has its own rhythm, just like a heartbeat. Now put your hand over your heart,” thunder growled angrily at that moment, the vibrations rattling in my chest. “Thunder is powerful. You can feel it deep in your bones. That’s a lot like love - it runs deep and holds more strength than we can understand,” a soft smile spread across Kara’s lips now, the Crinkle slowly loosening up it’s angry knot. “Open your eyes, Blue,” Kara did, and in that moment, I froze the lightning streaks in place. No one but the two of us would notice, but the sky was suspended in that purple-blue tint, day suddenly intruding in the inky blackness of night. The Kryptonian gasped, and I chuckled lightly at the look of awe on her face. “Cool huh? How lightning bleeds day into night, a little spark of light in the darkness, a rebellion against the black - a little hope amidst the gloom. You see Blue, you can find beauty in every storm. In the way the rhythm holds steady like a heartbeat, in the way thunder echoes deep in your chest like the love of someone close to you, in the way light refuses to be snuffed out by the dark - it keeps coming back. I know they can be scary, and, I know that I can’t take away the memories you have of the storms you’ve braved in life, but know this - you never have to brave a storm alone again, Kare Bear. You have all of us now: Alex, Lena, Brainy, Nia, Kelly, Peter and I and so many others who love you. I can’t promise there won’t be more storms to come, but I can promise we will weather them together, Blue - always,” Kara looked at me with her big blue eyes brimming with tears again, but this time there was a watery smile to match it. I chuckled and opened my arms wide, laughing when she launched herself into a hug, almost knocking me over. I held her tight, as tight as I could, and smiled. She pulled away after a long while, her eyes a little puffy, but the trademark Danvers Megawatt Grin proudly on display. 

“Thank you, Kai,” she said, hugging me again. I nodded and pulled away to let the lightning fade into the night again. I pulled a little bolt out of the air and bent it into a smiley face and a heart. Kara laughed at the crackling image. 

“Always Blue. That’s what family is for.”


	6. Radioactive Snuggles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Kai are exposed to radioactive materials, Nia is up to no good, and who doesn't love snuggles and cookies?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not own Supergirl, anything related to Supergirl, DC, Arrowerverse, etc. Just own Kai and all mistakes present.

“Now, why would you just walk into the sketchy alien warehouse room labeled DANGEROUS RADIOACTIVE MATERIAL?” I shouted at the caped Super from the other side of our DEO cage. It was much like the one I had so graciously been granted upon arriving to Earth Prime. The layout resembled a fishbowl, except it had enough safety mechanisms and fancy tech stuff to keep two radioactive superheroes from contaminating and potentially destroying the rest of the DEO. I glared at Kara. She pouted, kicking the edge of her cape and fidgeting with the fabric of the suit around her knuckles. 

“Well, how was I supposed to know it would affect us? I mean, you’re basically a magical demigod and most things don’t typically affect me much…” Somehow, impossibly, I glared harder. My hands balled up with little sparks of lightning flying off them and my cape. 

“ALIEN, KARA, ALIEN WAREHOUSE!” I shouted again. Now listen. We had been doused with a super powered hose containing who knows how many chemicals, thrown around in a supposed decontamination wind chamber, and someone had poked me twice with a needle the size of a Subway footlong. He didn’t even give me a lollipop or sticker which I knew Alex had in the med bay. In short - Kai was pissed. At that moment, Alex walked into the room, an ipad in her hand which she scrolled up and down on. I pressed my face against the glass in front of her, tears welling up in my eyes. It had been days, weeks, years of being stuck in the gosh-forsaken fishbowl. 

“Alright, well we should have the result in about two more hours. We just have to make sure that whatever it is you got contaminated with won’t hurt you or others. Since both of your physiologies are - complicated- it’s taking a bit longer than usual,” Alex finished and I whined. 

“Alex. We’ve been stuck in here forever! I barely remember the outside world. Tell me, is the sky still blue?” The words came out muffled, leaving a little puff of breath on the glass. Alex chuckled, rolling her eyes and poking at the spot where my nose was. 

“It’s been 20 minutes since you two got back, less since we put you in there,” she said. Lies! It must have been lies. I groaned and slid down onto the floor, my legs and arms spread like a star on the cold cement ground. 

“Exactly - an eternity! I told her, too! I told her to not go in the radioactive room, but did she listen to me? Nope. She yanked the safety door off its hinges and then supersped inside! Tell me Alex, what am I to do?” Kara plopped down on the floor opposite of me, wrapping her arms around herself and resting her chin on her knees. Fine. I felt a little bad. Just a little though. They poked me with a needle twice after all. 

“Alex said to look for the biggest heat signature to turn off whatever it was, because it was reaching dangerous levels. I turned it off!” Leaning up slightly, I craned my neck to look at the super, furrowed my eyebrows, and then laid back down. 

“Which is great because you saved a lot of people, but maybe next time, let us use your suit to scan the room for harmful radiation before you go inside, yeah?” Alex looked at her sister sympathetically and I cackled in triumph. It was a rare thing for the elder Danvers to agree with me. 

“Ha. Alex says I’m right,” A grin spread on my face. Kara stuck her tongue out at me and whirled around so she was staring at the wall, her cape flaring out dramatically behind her. 

“Whatever. You’re mean,” she grumbled. A loud gasp escaped me, the sound echoing in the glass cage. 

“Mean?! I was trying to protect you!” 

“You’re still mean!” 

“Am not!” 

“Are too!” 

“Am NOT!” 

“Are TOO!” I floated upwards and landed on my feet, arms crossed, and my own pout in full swing - it was not, in fact, solely a Danvers superpower. At that moment, Nia walked in holding a large plate of chocolate chip cookies, two glasses of milk, and a Jenga box. She smiled broadly, stepping up and standing next to Alex. A strange glint shown in Dreamer’s eyes, one I knew too well - mischief. 

“Oh, so they haven’t killed each other yet? I guess Brainy owes me five dollars,” she said, walking up to the little bin in the glass wall where food could be slid inside for the prisoners (aka - us). I looked at the plate suspiciously, then looked at Nia, then back at the plate. They really did smell awful delicious. 

“What did you do to them?” I asked, gently placing the cookies, milk, and Jenga box on the ground and sniffing one of the warm pastries. They were homemade. Even more suspicious. Nia grinned and shook her head, her hands clasped behind her back - a thing totally innocent people do. Alex stopped poking her tablet and looked up, eyebrows raised in question. 

“Nothing! Can’t a girl just make cookies for her friends while they’re stuck in an isolation chamber? Sheesh, Kai, honestly, you think the worst of me,” She flipped her hair over her shoulder and walked back out. Alex followed her, a barely concealed smirk on her face. Then I knew - the cookies were probably infused with something, but they smelled good, and they couldn’t possibly be more radioactive than whatever Kara had gotten us into. 

“...are you gonna share?” Came the whisper from somewhere behind me. Turning around, I was met with two big blue eyes, shiny and twinkling ‘innocently’, and a pouty face. I grumbled, but held the plate out to my friend. 

“Yeah sure, nerd. Just leave me some,” and Kara and I sat down to play Jenga and eat our cookies with milk. At some point, my eyes started feeling heavy, and Kara started yawning (which meant so did I, because they really do stick). The Jenga tower was still stable when I slipped into sleep; Kara was already curled up in a ball and snoring quietly. 

*** 

“Did you seriously drug them?” Alex asked Nia as the two stood in front of the glass wall. Nia took out her cell phone and snapped a few pictures of the super friends. Kara and Kai were snuggled up on the floor sleeping, Kai’s blue cape being used as a pillow and Kara’s red one as a blanket. The Jenga tower, drained glasses of milk, and an empty plate of cookies lay abandoned to the side. Nia giggled. 

“Drugged is a strong word. I gently suggested to their brains that they go to sleep… with the use of some chemicals Brainy may or may not have come up with which are specific to Kryptonians and magical demigods… but look how cute they are! This is definitely going on the Super Friends Christmas cards,” Nia said, her hands balled into fists under her chin as she watched her friends. Alex laughed and shook her head. 

“Wait until we tell them we found out hours ago the materials they were exposed to weren’t harmful. The two nerds have been trapped for no reason,” Kai and Kara’s eyes snapped open.


	7. YOU BLUE-TURTLED ME?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Super Friends are playing Mario Kart, when betrayal strikes. Will Kara and Kai's friendship survive the destruction of the blue-turtle shell? Can Peter and Lena bring the two super nerds together again? Maybe - with a little sugary chocolatey goodness incentive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I - I really don't know what to say about this. Might be the most ridiculous thing I've ever written, but it was kind of fun. Please don't blue-turtle your friends, it's not nice. 
> 
> Love,  
> Caspian

Chapter 7: YOU BLUE-TURTLED ME?! 

Little Baby Mario drifted around the bend, Bullet Bike wheels skidding across the psychedelic rainbow track. The symbol for the last lap flashed in the corner of my eyes, and suddenly, it was right there - the finish line. After several minutes of intense anxiety and stress, of doing my best to not shatter the remote in my hands, I was going to win Rainbow Road. But betrayal is a horrible thing - it sneaks up on you. It flies out of nowhere with a Mike Tyson uppercut that leaves your teeth rattling, your head spinning, and a deep pit of _pain_ in your heart. A blue turtle had appeared at the top of the TV screen, its evil wings of doom inching closer to poor Baby Mario, the clutches of death grabbing at him. And just like that - I was left spinning as Toad zoomed passed me, claiming first place. A collection of loud gasps erupted in the room, a range in melody, one, likely, from each of the 'Super Friends'. After that, the only sounds that filled the room came from the joyous celebration on the screen, Baby Mario coming in 4th after somehow spinning across the finish line. My hands shook violently, cracking the blue remote control in my hands. A weight settled in my chest, yanking my heart to somewhere cold, dark, and lonely. The place that hearts go when a supposed _best friend_ betrays you in such a disgusting, vile, and _cruel_ way. My blood boiled but I felt frozen in place. During my focused battle for victory, I had gotten up off the couch where Peter, Lena, and Kara were sitting, each with their own remote. My feet had somehow ended up on the coffee table, the height giving me an advantage. Ever so slowly, I turned around, my tear-blurred eyes locking onto the familiar sky blue ones under shaggy blonde bangs. I could almost see sorrow in them, an acknowledgement of the fatal blow she had just landed on our friendship, but it was probably all a lie! A shaky breath fell from my lips, as I wheezed out the question that clawed and shredded up what love I had for my friend, 

“Did you just - did you just blue-turtle me?” the words stumbled out fragmented. Broken speech, some sort of dark symbolism for the brokenness in my chest. She looked at me with big wide eyes, the gravity of the situation sinking into the blue irises as they turned stormy instead of the usual cheery bright blue, cheery like the person she was, like the _best friend_ I thought I knew. She gaped a few times, looking like she was fighting to breathe, but it could never compare to my pain. 

“I - I’m sorry! It was just subconscious I - I didn’t notice until I had already pressed the button! I didn’t mean to Kai!” Kara pleaded, reaching out to take hold of my trembling hand but I snatched it away, recoiling from the fiend in front of me. 

“You… you betrayed me. You- I, I can’t believe it. You _betrayed_ me, Kara. After everything we’ve been through? After I loved you like a _sister,_ you throw all that away with a BLUE TURTLE?” Lena’s eyes were wide and fearful, she delicately laid a hand on the blonde’s shoulder, stroking her back with the other. Peter looked to be fending off tears of his own, his breath caught in his throat as his warm brown eyes, so sweet and gentle, looked up at me, full of sorrow and empathy. Kara stood up and reached out to me again, but I jumped off the other side of the table and held my hand up, barring her from approaching any further. 

“Sparky, come on, I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to hurt you, I know how seriously you take this game," Kara said, and I choked. 

“GAME?! Is that what our friendship means to you, huh? This is all just a GAME to you? A GAME where you can cheat, and lie, and BETRAY ME?!” I threw the remote control in the air, Peter, bless his heart, reacting quickly and catching it with a web (I’d already maybe, possibly, broken two). He hugged it to his chest as he slowly stood up and inched closer to me, curtailing around the coffee table. I didn’t take my eyes off of Kara though; tears had started welling up at the corners of her eyes, a few already streaking down her flushed cheeks and dripping off the curve of her jaw. Lena had one arm wrapped around the blonde, a look of grief, remorse, and shock etched on her elegant features. I backed away slowly, my Pikachu fuzzy socks quieting the retreating steps. 

“Kai, buddy, wait, it’s not like that,” Kara began, but I just shook my head and turned around, feeling my heart shatter a little bit more with each step I took away from the scene of the crime. I dragged myself to the bedroom, everything suddenly heavy, achy, and unbearable. My _best friend_ had just _blue-turtled_ me - on the last lap of Rainbow Road. As I was about to win. Why couldn’t she just be happy for me? Why couldn’t she be there to support me? WHY? As I walked through the door, I heard it squeak shut, and a quiet little shuffling noise followed me inside. Flopping down on the bed face first, I let out a miserable groan. A strong, warm, comforting pair of arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me into a hug, the scent of pine and vanilla soothing the heartache. Peter placed a kiss to the top of my head as he snuggled closer. 

“Oh love, you know she didn’t mean to hurt you right? She really does know how much Mario Kart means to you, she just got wrapped up in the moment. Are you going to forgive her?” Peter whispered, running his hands through my hair. It made me sleepy, but not enough. 

“Never. She broke my trust. I can never trust her again with anything - ever,” I grumbled, pouting and huffing. Peter chuckled slightly, tightening his hold around me and tickling my sides, “Ah! STOP! Not you too! THIS IS TREASON. I HAVE NO ONE!” I hollered, tossing and turning to shield myself from the barrage of tickles to my ribs and tummy. Peter laughed and stopped his onslaught, placing a sloppy kiss to my cheek and rubbing soothing circles on my back. Sure, make the enemy fall asleep - clever boy. 

“I think you should give her another chance. She _is_ your best friend. You’re the Super Duo! Sparky and Supes. Kara and Kai. Trouble Incorporated. Come on,” he dragged out the last word, poking my nose with his pointer finger and making a ‘booping’ noise. The disrespect. “Just think about it, ok?” he asked, all sweet, and noble, and _kind._ Ugh. Unbearable (not really… he’s wonderful and I love him, but the _treachery_ ). I harrumphed once again and crossed my arms, leaning my forehead against his. 

“I will think about it. Maybe. We’ll see,” I said, and Peter just hummed peacefully, continuing his powerful tactics of deceit by gently scratching the back of my neck. The sorcery! Peter’s dark magic worked, and I may have drifted off for a little bit. A quiet knock woke me from my sorcery induced power nap. 

“Kai? It’s me. Can I come in?” Lena’s voice floated into the room, sweet and gentle. I blinked and looked up to see a sleepy Peter smile goofily and nod. I narrowed my eyes at him suspiciously, poking his cheek. 

“Yeah Lee, _you and only you_ , can come in. No traitors allowed in my room,” I replied, and Lena shuffled into the room, carrying a pink box that smelled an awful lot like donuts and churros. I scooted up in the bed and sniffed the air. Yes. Donuts and churros. From Annie’s. More sorcery. Lena came around and sat on the other side of me, offering up the box. I raised an eyebrow at her, but she just smiled endearingly, nodding at the container of (probably blackmail) joy, and who was I to deny delicious sugary pastries? I gently propped open the lid and pulled out a chocolate glazed sprinkled donut, handing a churro over to Peter who practically drooled at the sight and glowed with delight. There was a reason I liked him. 

“Thanks Lee,” I said after swallowing a bit of chocolatey goodness, the sugary warmth filling in some of the cracks and rips in my heart. Lena smiled and nodded again, her kind green eyes twinkling. She patted my knee in that ‘wise sage about to give the young Padawan advice’ way, and I blinked a few times, preparing myself. 

“You know… it was actually Kara’s idea. She knows it’s your favorite donut place, _aanndd_ that you always buy the variety box with four chocolate sprinkles and three churros…” she said, looking at me with a clever, imploring gaze. Ah, so she had been taking puppy-dog-eyes classes from Kara. Well jokes on _them!_ I had to deal with Peter and Kara - I was _immune!_ But she did look awfully sad, all pouts and watery eyes… I groaned. 

“Ughhhhh. And I presume I’m just supposed to forgive her deep betrayal just because she might be my idiot-dork best friend?” I asked, looking gloomily at my donut. They were Kara’s second favorite kind. Lena smiled brilliantly and ruffled my hair. 

“I mean basically yeah. She didn’t mean to hurt you, and you know that. She’s Kara. And you're Kai. You’re inseparable,” Lena said. Peter hummed in agreement. 

“That’s what I told her, but they are both equally stubborn,” Peter mumbled around a bite of churro. I poked his face again and narrowed my eyes at him. He smiled and shrugged, trying to look all innocent and charming. 

“Yeah, we have two stubborn idiots, but they are idiots together, and that’s what’s most important,” Lena said while booping my nose. What is it with the boops? Is my nose just particularly boopable?! 

“Um, hello? Kai? Can I - can I come in?” A small little voice drifted into the room, two red, puffy eyes peeking out from the side of the door frame, a few stray blonde hairs falling over them. I looked at them, feeling the sorrow radiating from the Super, and sighed. 

“Yeah, you can come in dork,” I said quietly, shifting my gaze to the second donut in my hand. Kara shyly slinked into the room, standing awkwardly in front of the bed, fidgeting with her fingers and staring down at her feet. 

“I’m sorry. I really am. I didn’t mean to upset you, much less - _betray -_ you. I just got too into the, um, moment. Will you please forgive me?” I could, in fact, hear Lena whispering some of the words, like she was telling Kara what to say, but I knew the blonde spoke sincerely. Just like I knew the nerd-dork would always be my best friend. I nodded, setting the donut box on the night stand by Peter and wiping the crumbs off my hands into the trash can. Shifting around so that my back was to the headboard, Peter to my right and Lena to my left, I fidgeted with my own hands, little sparks of electricity flying off of them. 

“Yeah… I forgive you, Blue,” I whispered, and before I had quite finished, I was attacked by a mass of blonde, overly excited, kind of heavy, Kryptonian. Kara pulled Peter and Lena closer to us, effectively sandwiching me in a mess of lovable nerds, and giggled. She placed an obnoxious kiss to my forehead and I scrubbed at it begrudgingly, but returned her hug just as fiercely. Lena and Peter laughed together, Lena snuggling into Kara and Peter cuddling to my side. They all took turns booping my nose in some sort of strange, nightmarish show of affection. Whatever. I’d take it. 

“The Super Friends Squad is back in business!” Peter whooped, causing all of us to laugh. Sure, we had our fights and squabbles, sometimes we even blue-turtled each other during the last lap of Rainbow Road, but we would always be family. 

“So… does this mean I can have a donut?” Kara asked. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for sticking around! Please feel free to leave kudos and comments as this adventure continues.


End file.
